The objective of the proposed research is to examine the interrelationships among the major experimental tasks and independent variables studied in cognitive psychology. A sample of 125 words will be scaled on 44 experimental tasks and variables including measures of: imagery, associative structure, goodness, emotionality, pronunciability, orthographic structure, frequency, age of acquisition, tachistoscopic recognition, naming latency, lexical decision task, various forms of recall, and recognition. A correlational analysis will be performed in order to make inferences about the cognitive processes underlying the experimental tasks and variables.